Disco-Tron 3000
Crazy |Tribe = Dancing Science Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = When revealed: Make a 3 /1 Disco Zombie that says "When played: Make a 1 /1 Backup Dancer". |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = A fully weaponized jukebox.}} Disco-Tron 3000 is a premium super-rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. It costs 6 to play, and has 4 /4 . It has the Gravestone trait, and its ability makes a Disco Zombie in a selected lane when it is revealed. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Dancing Science Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed:' Make a 3 /1 Disco Zombie that says "When played: Make a 1 /1 Backup Dancer". *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description A fully weaponized jukebox. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Trait added: Gravestone Strategies With Disco-Tron 3000 is a perfect way of getting many zombies on the field, especially in a dancing or rushing deck. If there are not many zombies on the field, using this is recommended to help pressure the plant hero, especially when they have dangerous plants on multiple lanes. Using zombies that boost other dancing zombies is very useful in conjunction with this zombie. This can work extremely well if you use this and then the Flamenco Zombie to earily do 8 damage to the plant hero using these 2 cards. However, if you want to use that in one turn, you need to make sure you have at least 11 brains, these 2 cards, and that all ground and heights lanes are empty. Additionally, in a science deck, Disco-Tron 3000 can be buffed quickly and cause a nuisance like Gadget Scientist or Zombot Drone Engineer. The only drawback is the low stats of the Disco Zombie and the Backup Dancer, but the Disco-Tron 300 has average stats like Drum Major. Using this in tandem with Unlife of the Party will let the latter gain +3 /+3 if all other ground and heights lanes are unoccupied. The only thing you may need to be careful is that it is not in the Imp tribe, even there are Imps inside. If you are playing as Impfinity, just note that Imp Commander or Toxic Waste Imp do not benefit Disco-Tron 3000 in any way. However, he can use this with Mixed-Up Gravedigger, Firefighter, or In-Crypted to reuse Disco-Tron 3000's ability. Against Once this is used, beware. This is because the zombie hero could quite easily pull out any dancing fighters or leave those on field to do quite a bit of damage early on. Using cheap plants can work, particularly against the Backup Dancer and the Disco Zombie, as both have mediocre stats, but low health. Sour Grapes can destroy the Disco Zombie and Backup Dancer easily, leaving the Disco-Tron 3000 left over. However, the Disco-Tron 3000 itself should be combated with a better plant, such as Smoosh-Shroom or Smashing Pumpkin. Do not bounce the Disco-Tron 3000, as the zombie hero can reuse it and make more zombies. Additionally, plants with the Splash Damage trait, such as Snapdragon or Winter Melon can do big damage, while tricks that can hurt many zombies at once such as Cherry Bomb can effectively deal with it and the other zombies it makes. Kernel Corn is also great on destroying those zombies as well. Gallery Disco-Tron_3000_stats.png|Statistics DiscoCard.png|Card Trivia *It is the only science zombie in the Crazy class. *It is the only zombie from Far Future to be in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *It is the only card that makes exactly two different fighters. *It and Octo-Pet are the only cards to have the legendary shine effect attached to them when they are played, despite the fact that they are not legendary. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Crazy cards Category:Crazy zombies Category:Dancing zombies Category:Science zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Science cards Category:Dancing cards